Rebels With a Cause
by pyropus
Summary: Two groups, two seperate ways, both fighting for one cause: to overthrow a monarch. Alone, they are unable to do so. But when joined togeter they stand a chance. Will they be able to sort out their differences and learn to work as a team? Or will their differences tear them apart? The intro absolutly sucks, so if you feel like stopping, at least give Ch. 1 a try, then stop.
1. Intro

**Alright, I'm not sure if this story will ever see the light of day. So I might be writing this part for nothing. This is the first fan fiction that I am writing, so please go easy on me. Also I am not a native English speaker so please excuse my bad grammar. **

**Revision: I must say, I looked at this and I nearly fainted at the level of bad this is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda**

**So without further ado here is the intro of in the crosshairs **

* * *

intro

**Link**

"Link, get your fat ass out of the bed!" screamed a voice downstairs "you're gonna be late for school!"… Who needs an alarm clock when you got a screaming lady?

I sit up. Careful not to hit my head on the low ceiling of my room, which just so happens to be a cupboard under a set of stairs. (A/N: my sister has been reading a TON of _Harry Potter_ so that is where this comes from) I rub my eyes and climb out of bed, which just so happens to be a sleeping bag. Doing a low crouch, I open my door and walk down the hallway, I twist my torso to try to relieve some of my back pain and I feel a few bones crack. I do the same with my neck to try to relieve the tension.

I quickly go into the shower, and turn the water up very hot, at first, it is a painful sting, but after a few seconds, the warmth of the water soaks through my muscles, and temporarily washes away my stress. Grabbing the shampoo, I slowly wash my hair, trying to let the moment linger on. No pain, no stress, no fears. I close my eyes to enjoy the soothing feeling, and wash the shampoo away, suddenly, I hear the shower downstairs turn on. The water instantly turns from hot to cold. I open my eyes from the sudden change of temperature… not my smartest move. The shampoo runs down my face and into my eyes. I slam my eyes shut and turn off the water, then I grab a nearby towel and furiously rub my eyes. My good mood now gone, I walk to the sink to wash the rest of the shampoo off my head.

I walk down the hall, my hair in a complete mess, my eyes red, and a bump into the last person I want to see quite literally.

I let out a soft "ooof" as I round the corner and crash into shade.

"Well, well, what we have here?" shade said with a smirk.

I quickly step back. "I-Im S-sorry" I say, my voice shaky

"humph, just look out in the future" shade said with a sly grin and stepped out of links way.

I look at him surprised "oh…ok…sorry" letting my guard down, I walk pass, but at the last second, I see shade stuck out his leg and I trip falling face first into the hardwood floor.

Shade let out a loud laugh and whispered in link's ear "you better watch where you're going or next time I won't be so kind to you… or your sister" Shade snickered and got ready to kick me, but before he does that, I roll sideways, dodging the kick at the last second.

I narrowed my eyes. Shade hitting me is fine, he can do anything to me, but I'll never forgive myself if he hurts my sister. She's the only family I have left. "Don't you dare touch my sister." I growl. Shade smirks and turned around. "oh really? We'll see about that." Right when I think I left his field of vision, I spring forward trying to tackle him down. He turns back around, sending a back kick strait at my stomach, making me fall backwards, but I don't let up. Using the momentum of his kick, I roll backwards and end in the crouch position.

"If you even lay a single finger on my sister you can good bye to your hands"

"Empty threats are useless link."

"You better watch what you are saying or ill smear the wall with your face."

Shade turns back around. back choice "Like I said, empty thr-"

I've had enough of this conversation. And I jump back up like a frog, sailing through the air and smashing right into shades back, easily taking him down. I end up straddling him.

Shade finally coming back to his senses growls "get you fucking fat ass off of me"

I grab his arm pulling it back causing shade to yell out in pain, and pull shades head up by his hair. I want you to repeat after me: " I will not lay a single finger on Aryll"

"I aren't saying anything"

"Wrong." And I pull his arm back more and I can see the pain on his face. It almost makes me get off. I'm not like this, I'm better than him. But if I don't, he'll never let up "I'll say it one more time, and I'll say it nice and slow. I… will… not… lay… a… single... finger… on… Aryll." Smashing Shade's head against the ground with every word, anger dripping from every world said.

Shade clenched his mouth to keep from yelling out in pain and whispered "I will not lay a single finger on Aryll."

"LOUDER!" I was yelling now

"I WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON Aryll!" Shade shouted back.

Suddenly a fat lady bursts up the stairs, faster than what you may think is humanly possible for someone that obese.

"What the hell are you doing link!" yelled Mrs. Dark

"I'm… sorry…" I say, getting of shade, even though I didn't mean it. But she would have none of it. Grabbing me by the collar, she starts dragging me towards the wall. I struggle and kick but to no avail. She lifts me up, and slams me on the wall, a arm around my neck, choking me. She slams my head against the wall, pain shoots around my head with every hit. Until one massive hit, and I black out

That was three years ago…

* * *

**Zelda **

"Zeldaaaa. Get uuuupppp!" I hear my mom say in a singsong voice. "You don't want to be late for your first day of school"

"yesssss mooooommm" I reply back in a sarcastic whinny voice

I look at the clock 6:00. Why so early? But I wasn't the type to go back to sleep after waking up. So I grab my school clothes and skipped down the hall into the bathroom to take a shower.

After a long shower I hopped down the stairs "mhhhh" I hum "bacon…" I make her way to the kitchen drooling. My mom at the stove top cooking. I hear the bacon sizzling on the pan

"mom that smells…delicious!" I squeal. suddenly she heard someone yell

"I WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON ARYLL!"

"_What was that about?" _I looked around confused her mom didn't seem to notice the yelling… I'm probably just hearing things.

Her mom turned around and handed Zelda a bacon and egg sandwich in a plastic bag. Zelda looked at her mom confused

"Aren't I supposed to eat at home?"

"You are supposed to but Impa is still recovering from jet lag so you will have to go to school yourself. She hands me my lunch and some spare change for the bus

*SLAM*

"oh! That must be Mrs. Dark." I hear my mom say.

"_Mrs. Dark…" _Zelda shuddered at the memory of meeting the women yesterday. She looks really scary _she Shure closes doors loudly… _

"Well you better go now sweetie or you'll be late."

I smile at my mom, grabbing my backpack I walk out the door. "BYE MOM!" I yell.

"BYE ZELDA DEAR!" I hear her yell back.

I headed out the door. The first thing I see is a little girl crying. She looks to be around ten years of age. She has bright blond hair which she didn't comb this morning. I can see knots in her hair. "_I wonder what she's crying about?"_ and I start to walk towards her, but saw a body lying still in the grass. It is boy about her age with dirty blond bangs and blood running down his mouth. I gasp and run towards her.

"oh my god, are you all right?" what I stupid question… of course she isn't

I take out my phone and dial 911

The little girl is sobbing uncontrollably

"M-my brother g-g-got beat u-up b-by my m-mom"

Oh my god… Ms. Dark? Is this her son? Doesn't look like her… Ms. Dark has black hair.

"911 can I help you?" I hear a sweet voice on the other side of the line

"There's a boy unconscious."

"Where do you live"

"3426, twenty fifth a-avenue, cross street, Haylia"

"Ambulance will arrive in a few minutes."

"thank you" and I close the phone

Suddenly the boy's eyes opened, he looked as if he is going to say some thing but started coughing violently. Blood dripping down his mouth, but what I notice are his eyes. Deep blue cobalt eyes. But they were unfocused. He vomits up blood and the girl asked a question, which I don't hear. He started to answer buy clutched his chest and fell backwards unconscious.

A few minutes later I see an ambulance coming and took him in to the car with a stretcher

"His ribs are broken. May have pierced his lung…" said one medic

"you."

I look up startled

"Are you the one that called?"

I nod my head.

"Good job. You just saved a boy's life"

I smile. Proud of my actions.

The girl follows them into the ambulance and they race away.

I clutch my stomach, suddenly feeling sick and I make my way to the bus stop. A few blocks down. When the bus passed the house, I look back out the window, and Ms. Darks house is surrounded by three cop cars.

That was three years ago…

* * *

**Wow... I finished the first chapter… well if you haven't figured it out yet italics are thoughts or flashbacks if I decide to incorporate them. I'm probably gonna continue this fic because it was really fun to write this chapter. **

**Remember to review ;) Positive and negative comments will help me with my work. And if it's gonna be negative don't be all like 'this fic sucks; you can never be a writer, you're a waste of space so go die in a hole.' Please tell me why it sucks so I can make is better. **

**Revision: just realize that there is a replace chapter button…after I deleted my intro and lost my views… lulz **


	2. Shark Face

***Walks on to stage* "HEEEEEEYYYYYY EVERYO- JESUS!" *dodges various fruits* "Hey look I'm sorry for-" *SMASH, toaster in the face* **

**Sorry guys for not posting for 5 months, and I don't really have a good excuse. But if I had to blame something, it's: homework, traveling and summer school. BUT more importantly I want to thank Adventuregirl1 and iranda20 for posting a review. It means a lot to me that someone out there enjoys reading what I write. Also I have changed chapter 1 a bit. All it's saying is that Link's adoptive dad is deceased, and made in injuries a bit more severe.**

**You know, according to some reading I have done, toasters kill around 800 people per year.**

**revision: All i did was change Peatrice to Ruto, so you guys dont have to read it if you already have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend Of Zelda *sob* **

**Start time: Heck if I remember…**

* * *

_**Link**_

_I opened my eyes to a plain white room. What the...? Where am I? I shift my head to look around and I instantly regret it as a sharp pain shoots through my neck. Rotating only my eyes to look around I see needles sticking out of my forearm, connecting to a dripper and monitors connected to various parts of my body. I hear someone breathing so slowly turning to my left I see me sister. Aryll?! What the heck is she doing here? God she looks horrible! She has dark circles under her eyes, like she hasn't slept for days. Lines running down her face showing that she has she been crying. Shoot, how long have I been out? A day? A week? I open my mouth to try to speak out, but all that comes out is a croak and I start coughing uncontrollably. Unbelievable pain, like lighting, shoots from my chest and spreads across my entire body. I jerk around trying to hold back coughs and trying to manage the pain. Aryll stirs in her sleep and opened her eyes. She looked at me as if deep in thought. _

"_Aryll?" I ask his voice raspy and horse _

_She smiled at him… "Hi link." and laid back down_

_That's weird…_

"_What… WHAT!?" Her eyes snaps open, starring intensely at link and fresh tears starts to roll down. I'm shifting uncomfortably. _

"_Link?" she whispers. "link!" she cries in happiness and relief as she hugs me and cried into his shoulder. "I t-thought *sob* I l-ost you. You h-had me s-s-so *sob* worried. _

_I smiled weakly "it's nice to see you too."_

_Aryll hugs me tightly as if I will disappear if she let go "*cough* please get off me. *cough* your hurting Me." I whisper._

_Aryll doesn't seem to be hearing anything that I say _

"_Aryll…" I whisper in pain "I… need… water…please… my…throat" _

_She finally lifts her head up, tears freely streaming down her face and runs to grab her water bottle, pulls the top up and feds it to me like a baby. _

_Aryll turns around and presses a big red button which reads: in case of an emergency press and your nurse will be notified at once._

_A few seconds later a young lady bursts into the room. _

"_Do you need any- oh, on my. Wait a moment I'll get a doctor and I'll be right back." she says and hurries away. A few moments later a doctor walks in. he looks at me and smiled. Looking at Aryll, he asks "may you please steep out of the room?" _

"_Wait, no please let her stay here" I say trying to reach out to grab her arm but stopped by the needles._

"_Very well. link… you injuries were quite severe: Two broken ribs, a broken nose, and a mild concussion. By the time you got here, it was too late, you slipped into a minor coma" _

_A coma?! I open my mouth to ask a question. But the doctor interfers "yes, yes, I know. You want to know how long." he claps his hand in front of him. "I'm afraid it's been… six weeks…" _

_That was two years and 323 days ago…_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

**Link**

"Common link get up!"

I snap my eyes open and lift my head up from my seat to see Aryll looking down at me

"where am I?" I say groggily, rubbing my eyes to try to get the sleep out

"You're in the bus silly! We just arrived." Aryll shook her head, but I can see a faint smile. "You have to sleep more link." Her expression turning serious. You can't rely on me to wake you up. What if I forget one day?" With that she turns on her heels and walks away. I see Saria standing a few feet back giggling. Yawning, I stand up; grab my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder before reaching behind my neck to pull out the tails of my bandana which are trapped between my backpack and my back. It's a simple bandanna. A dark green piece of cloth, the ends fraying and getting discolored from wearing it so long.

Loosening my shoulders, I jump off the bus's stairs and sprinted to catch up to Aryll and Saria. They talk while I lagged behind. Frowning, I start thinking about my dream. Recently these dreams have been coming back, haunting me at night, bringing back memories from a time I try to forget. After the accident three years ago I was sent to a foster home. I thought I was going to stay there till I was eighteen, when I have to move to find a job. Luckily I was was adopted by Mr. and Ms. Viridie who already have a daughter, Saria who is the same age as me, seventeen, and in our junior year. They are my savior and I can't thank them enough.

Shuffling my feet along the ground, I stumble up the stairs to Hyrule academy. An old high school near the edge of Hyrule city. Slowly, I walk down the brightly light hallway. The bright walls hurting my eyes… reminding me of the hospital room.

"Bye link, see you after school." Aryll said smiling brightly. Seeing my sad face her bright smile drops to a frown. "Link… is something wrong?"

"Hu? Oh, no!" I plaster on a fake smile. "There is nothing wrong."

she walks up to me and started scolding me "Well, you know, if you ever have any problems you have better tell me OK?" Then looking down, "I hate seeing you sad."

"Aryll, there is nothing wrong, ok?" Seeing her concern puts a genuine smile on my face.

She smiles back "Ok then, see you after school!" she waves and starts walking to her group of friends down the hall.

"I'll See you second period!" Saria smiles and turns around to run up the stairs.

I half slept and robotically walked to my locker. Arriving, I lean down, resting my head on my left forearm and using my right hand to open the combination lock. Giving it a tug I hear a satisfying *click* as lock pops open and I swing open the locker. Taking out my books and putting them in my backpack. I looked at my watch, seeing that there is still twenty minutes left before first period I stick his head into the locker pretending to look for a book. Hey… it actually feels pretty nice in here. It's nice and cozy. Soon I start daydreaming about the past. Something I find myself doing a lot these days.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Alright kid we're here." The cop in the driver seat looked back at me and Aryll_

_My sister slowly gets out of the car, looking gloomily at the large building. Our foster mom got sent to jail, and shade got sent to a separate orphanage. I have a thick cast wrapped around my chest, and I awkwardly maneuver my way out of the car"thanks mr…" I stop realizing that I never got the cops name. _

_The cop smiled "You can call me Rusl. My partner over there is Orca"_

_Rusl, a man in his late 20's with a somewhat long and rectangular face, short bangs parted to the sides of his head, and a white bandanna... A bandanna? Who wears those anymore? I think to myself. Orca on the other hand is sleeping on the passenger side. An elderly man with a long white beard, and receding hairline, and hair that drops down to his shoulders._

_I smile weakly. "Thanks Rusl." I frown, he looks so familiar, I swear that I've seen him somewhere before. _

_Rusl opens the door to get out, making sure to leave a small crack in the window for Orca to breathe and walks me and Aryll to the foster home… _

"_hey link."_

"_What?" link starred oddly at Rusl. His voice seemed to have changed. _

"_wake up man, I need to use the locker."_

_Wait. No. No. No. That isn't how it's supposed to go._

"_What the heck are you-" *SMASH*_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

*SMASH*

My head shot up, something I immediately regret when my head hits against the locker. Groaning I lean out of the locker rubbing my head where it hit the metal locker. Using my other hand I rub my back where I was smacked on my spine.

Looking behind me I see Sheik, doubled over laughing.

"You are such an idiot link"

I squeeze his eyes shut and groaned rubbing my head "and you're an ass" I counter.

Sheik finally stops laughing since everybody in the hall is looking at him like he's an idiot and gave me a cheesy smile. "Pfft. Do I look like a donkey to you? Sheik scrunches his nose and makes his eyes crossed. And I can't help but laugh. "Move out of the way I need to use the locker too…by the way I need to see your math homework. Looking at all those decimals, it gave me a headache.

I start grinning, "You know, there is a point in learning math with decimals. Get it? Because decimals have points?!, HA, HA? No? ok… " I hear a few laughs around me.

Sheik signed "that was horrendous link. Please- "sheik turned around and went on his knees "-I beg you to stop…"

"Get up my overly dramatic brainless friend who doesn't understand the science of great puns. And I shall show you the location of the almighty math homework."

I walk to the locker and grab a folder taking out my math homework and giving it to sheik. And he went back to fumbling in the locker

"I swear I left my project in here somewhere…"

Sheik is a Sheikah, a clan sworn to protect the royal family back when Hyrule was still a monarchy, and like all Sheikah, he is trained in shadow arts and magic. Although, now that the Sheikah are not needed, the members of Sheikah are few and far between, but fragments of information have been passed down from generation to generation.

"GOT IT!" sheik pulled his head out of the closet and held triumphantly: A crumbled up piece of printer paper with a few pictures and messy handwriting.

Slamming the locker door shut sheik looks at his watch.

"Shoot, a minute till class common, let's go, or we're gonna be late."

"Ok See ya later"

Sheik stood, his body ridged yet his face relaxed, muttering something under his breath, a student walked in front of me, blocking my vision, when the student passed, Sheik is nowhere to be found.

I murmur under my breath. "Show off…"

Quickly walking to my first class, I enter the door and take my usual seat in the back in front of my friend Malon.

Malon is a girl who moved to castle town two years ago from the country. She has fiery red hair, and a personality to match it. She seems to be always in a good mood. And everyone knows she has a huge crush on Sheik she just won't admit it. Well, everyone EXCEPT Sheik, that guy is just so damn clueless sometimes.

"Good morning link" Malon said with a smile that seems to be too big for her face.

I just smiled back at her.

Instructor Owlan walked into the class and immediately pulled out his text book.

"Good morning class. Today we will be continuing our study on the triforce. Yesterday we left off on wisdom. Can someone please refresh the class's memory on what wisdom does?"

"Psst, link" I hear Malon call from behind me and then tugging on the tails of my bandana.

I quickly tap the table to tell her I heard.

"I overheard a few teachers say that there is a new student in the school."

"Really…" I say disinterested. I can just feel Malon rolling her eyes at me.

"I hope he's hot."

*Facepalm* Now it is my turn to roll my eyes "How do you even know that it is a boy?"

"Fine… IF said person is a boy I hope that he is hot"

"Malon… you say that about every new kid that has transferred here."

"Well, I'm Shure this one won't disappoint. I'm just waiting for a boy to come by and sweep me off my feet."

"What are you waiting for? A knight in shining armor? Besides, it's obvious you have a-"

"Mr. Avalon, I'm sure your discussion with Ms. Villa about boys is very interesting but now is not the time.

A few of the girls started giggling.

"And I'm sorry to disappoint Mr. Avalon but the new student is in fact a girl"  
Instructor Owlan stared intently at me. I stared back, unfazed, while the whole class is trying to hold back laughs. Mr. Owlan, oblivious to why the class is laughing turns back to the board and continues.

"Mr. Avalon, since you obviously already know about the triforce please tell the class who wielded courage in the great twilight war."

Having no answer to the question, I decided to humor my stone faced instructor. "Well instructor Owlan" I respond grinning as I think up a pun "I find this question quite… pointless… GET IT!? You know? Triangles and points…" The class busts out laughing.

"That is incorrect Mr. Avalon." Instructor Owlan says. But I saw a small smile on his lips. "Ms. Villa, who wielded courage in the great twilight war?"

Malon had no great pun to give. So she sat there, clueless. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"You two, please come in during lunch for detention. The answer is, the hero of the legends, continuing on. As we all hopefully know, each and every one of us are born under one of the three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Those of you born under Din, the goddess of power, are more proficient with offensive spells. Those of you born under Nayru, the goddess of wisdom are more proficient with defensive and healing spells. And those born under the goddess Farore, the goddess of courage, will be good with both offensive and defensive, but can never master one. A true jack of all trades. Now, everyone how do you tell which goddess you are born under?"

"You look at your dominant hand" the entire class murmurs.

I feel tugging on my bandanna

"Yeah Malon?"

"I hope he knows that we already leaned all of this in third grade."

"As far as he's concerned, we are all idiots"

I turn back and listen. "Good, good, now every half a millennium, a hero is born to fight off great evil. This hero, born under Farore, unlike us is able to harness the entire power of the triforce of courage, granting him immense bravery. The princess, born under Nayru, has great wisdom, able to solve any puzzle. And the great evil, with power, able to conquer all and destroy any who oppose him. Their names have been lost to history. It has been five hundred and seventeen years since the last hero, and if the legend stays true, anyone of you can be the great hero incarnated!"

I looked back at Malon "obviously that is me"

She just rolls her eyes.

"Well the hero had courage, just like me. He was smart, just like me. But most importantly, he had good looks, definitely like me"

"Well, I have wisdom, so I'll be smarter then your dumb ass any day"

"Then why couldn't you answer Owlan's question?"

"… Shut up"

I turn around grinning.

We say nothing and the rest of the class passes with no interruption, and I get no more chances to make a joke. As soon as the bell rings, the class rushes out. Malon and I are the first out, to avoid instructor Owlan's wrath.

Walking down the hall, Saria catches up to us and Malon instantly starts yapping

"Can you believe Owlan?" She asks Saria, who looks at her confused. Malon starts mimicking his voice "Ms. Villa, who wielded courage in the great twilight war"

"Please come in during lunch for detention."

I say nothing but smile as I listen to Malon ramble on

"who even gives lunch detention anymore?! This is high school!" Malon asks to no one in particular, and answers herself "nobody! That's who." Malon stops her rant for a moment

"Finished talking to yourself?" I ask smirking.

"I do NOT talk to myself."

"What was all that back there then?"  
"Well err… ANYWAYS, link."

"Hm?"

"That pun was horrendous"

I gasped in fake hurt. "Not you to! You and Sheik simply don't understand good humor"

I heard Saria giggle and I turn around.

"You understand what I'm talking about right Saria? You told me once you loved my jokes"

"Saria." Malon stops walking and starts tapping her foot on the ground "You once told ME, you can't stand link's jokes"

Me and Malon look at each other, then at Saria. Who just smiled back.

Malon rolls her eyes and I put my face in my hand "Everyone's a hypocrite." we say at the same time.

Saria laughs.

We walk up the stairs to the second floor, turning a right, I see a commotion up ahead, right in front of my classroom

* * *

**Zelda**

I walk into the school just as the bell for first period rings. Good, that means that no one will be staring at the "new kid." Taking out a map of the school, I quickly make it to the principal's office. Knocking on the door, I hear a muffled come on in, so I opened the door and walked in.

Sitting behind a massive oak desk is a man, who I assume to be the principal.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Ms. Harkinian, please have a seat. I'm Gaepora, the headmaster of the school. And you are?"

"Zelda."

Gaepora is an odd looking man, somewhat fat, wearing an orange cloak, a red scarf drooping to his knees, and a massive brown belt. But what really made him stand out is his face. With his odd v shaped hair and bushy mustache, he almost looks like an owl.

"Please tell me Zelda, why are you transferring so late into the school year."  
"My house got burned down." I answer flatly. A fire that burned down my entire house and all my memories. It was only a few months ago, when it happened. I can still smell the smoke, feel the heat of the fire, I don't cry about it anymore though, I have no more tears to shed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, everyone's fine so I'm fine." I'm lying through my teeth, but it is easier then explaining everything.

"Ok, but if you ever need any help, you can always go the counseling office and talk"

"…"

"Now, you have a few papers that you must sign before you start class. Let me see your dominant hand."

I extended my right hand

"Ah, born under Nayru eh?" He reaches into a drawer and took out a sheet of paper. Which on top I see the word wisdom. "Now, there are very strict rules about magic in this school. First, magic is forbidden in the hallways and during school hours, the only time magic is allowed is during PE. You are only allowed to use magic if it is to heal, or in self-defense."

He continued on will the rules and finally slid the paper in front of me

"If you understand these rules, please sign here"

He hands me the pen and I sign my name after the "X"

"Now, here is your schedule, you are supposed to go to the library to get your books, but I already have them here for you" and hands me a large stack of books.

"Thank you." I say as I turn and leave.

Taking out my map I turn to go to my fist class, or second depending on how you look at it. Just then the bell rings. And before it even stops, kids are flooding into the hallways like a broken dam. I push my way through the crowd and up the stairs to the second floor.

To my right is a large square nook with four doors, looking at my map I see that my class room is in one of them. Turning to the right and slipping through the crowd I approach the door. Standing in front of the entrance is a small group of people. Keeping my head low, I approach them, mumbling a "excuse me" and pushing my way through.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

Oh no. I look up and I see a tall Zora, head held high and looking down at me like I'm a piece of trash on the sidewalk. Looking at her smug look, I instantly disliked her. She is wearing a bright blue low cut dress made up of what seems to be scales. Standing next to her is a towing boy with the most outlandish hair I have ever seen. He has to be at least six foot five, but his red hair, sticking strait up adds another five inches to his height. If he was swimming, you can mistake his hair for a shark fin.

I glared at her. And her face turned into a smirk.

"ohhh, I'm soooo scared"

"Move, I don't want to be late going to class"

I moved to go around her, but the guy with the hair stepped in my way.

"Now, now no need to get mad, we just want to be friends. We don't want you to get into the… wrong group" He said while smoothing his hair."

"As far as I'm concerned, you guys are the wrong type" I reply strait at his face.

"The Zora frowned at me. "Look here missy, you are new here I'm letting you be my friend; I'm THE most popular girl in this entire school. There are people who will do anything to be my friend. This is your last chance."

"Look here" I shot back. I don't know why I'm acting like this, I'm usually so calm. Maybe it's because the principal mentioned my house. "I don't want to be in your stinkin' group. And the last person I want as a friend is you." I push my way pass her, but the guy with the hair steps in front of me again. I swear the guy is probably her personal body guard.

"Now that is no way to talk to Ruto, you better apologize right now."

"I've got nothing to be sorry about shark face"

"What did you call me?!"

"Shark face, now move it buddy"

Then he shot his hand out and shoved me back making me stumbled back. I hit someone behind me. I hear a quiet grunt before we both go crashing down to the floor. There is a crack sound as the person's head smash on the floor right before I hit my head. Pain shoots up the back of my head and down my neck. I squeeze my eye shut as if doing so will squeeze the pain out. But I quickly turn around, when I remember the person I fell on. They must have been hurt much worse since it was our combined weight.

Turning around I see that it's a girl, with bright red hair, curled up on her side, using both hands to hold the back of her head. She is whimpering, a tear rolls down her face and I gasp, as I see a trickle of blood roll down her hand. I quickly try to remember a spell to heal bones. But before I can get there a boy slides down next to the girl, and mumbles a spell.

"Sana cerebrum." His hands start glowing and the girl starts calming down a bit. He looks up at me,

"Are you ok?"

I nod back at him and I notice that he is wearing a dark green bandanna. An odd piece of clothing to wear at school, and a small scar near his eyes, faded from time. Though that isn't what really catches my attention. It's his eyes. They are blue like the sky, I'll admit, he has pretty eyes, but what I truly noticed is a deep sadness hidden behind them. Eyes that have seen more than they should have, the same type of eyes I see when I look at myself in the mirror every morning.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished. The ending isn't as good as I want it to be, but I can't extend it without going into another chapter. Also, five bucks says you thought Zelda would fall on link. Well you thought wrong :P. There are two references in this chapter. See if you can find them. I'll give you a hint. The first one is from a video game trailer with the song **_**not your kind of people **_**by the band Garbage. The second one, well, the second one is pretty darn obvious.**

**I should start a petition to ban all toasters… **

**finish time: 8/11/13 12:53 AM **


	3. The Inferno

**Start time: 6:37 PM, 8/11/13**

**Yay another chapter, and this time it's actually relatively fast.**

**ANOTHER review iranda20? You're the best C:**

**And before anybody starts throwing toasters at me, yes I know Kokiri don't age. But she has to if you want her to be in the story. (Which I do) If Saria doesn't age, why will she still be in high school? She would be a professor in the MIT equivalent of a university, making breakthroughs in cancer fighting medication and figuring out the secret to cold fusion. AND yes I know she shouldn't be able to step foot out of the lost woods. But others on this site let her so, so can I. On another even more important note, I know only Zelda, link, and Ganondorf have the triforce, but it's like that for every fan fiction I've ever read, so I wanted to put my own little twist on it. **

**Disclaimer: what? You think I own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**? Yeah, that'll be the day.**

* * *

**Zelda**

The principle pushes his way through the crowd. Closely followed by a lady in her late forties who I presume to be the school's nurse. The boy with the bandanna gets up so that the nurse can take his place. She quickly kneels down to continue where he left off. The principle walks up to shark face and drags him away. The boy's face is pale and sweat is forming on his brow, anticipating the punishment he is sure to receive. Behind me I hear a soft voice.

"Are you ok?" I look up to see a short petite girl with green hair. She has her hand sticking out. I grab her hand and she hoists me up. She's a lot stronger then she looks. Judging by her shortness and green hair, I guess that she is a Kokiri. In the sky era, when Hylians first settled on the surface, there were two groups. One who wanted to expand and "take over" Hyrule, and another who wanted to keep on using the old ways. The latter broke off and settled in what we know today as the lost woods. Very few of them, have decided to go back to Hyrule and I guess her parents are one of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Not really trusting her after what happened with Peatrice and shark face. Who knows? Maybe this girl is just like Peatrice.

"I'm Saria."

"I'm Zelda. Who was the girl?"

Her smile falters slightly. "That is my friend Malon."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. It's Groose's"  
"Groose? Is that shark face?"

"Shark face?" Saria looks at me puzzled then starts giggling. "Shark face! HA, that's good. We should call him that from now on."

She yells over her shoulder. "COMMON LINK LETS GO OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Then she proceeds to drag me into the class room. I laugh, something I don't find myself doing a lot anymore and follow Saria into the classroom.

I smile I guess, we're friends now. Not bad Zelda. You break someone's scull and make a friend, and it's only been your first day in school. I feel bad that I judged her before I even talked to her… well I judged Peatrice too, but she was an ass so I guess it's alright.

I get through the door just in time before the bell rings. Link follows and without looking up the teacher says.

"Link, you're three seconds late." The class laughs.

"I'm sorry shad, but there was a large red haired troll blocking my way in." the people who saw the commotion laugh, the rest look at link oddly.

Shad looks up and rolls his eyes, and I am slightly taken back, he's young, really young, he looks like he is can still be in college. He smiles at me.

"AH! You must my new student, uhhh…" he fumbles for a something. "Zelda!" he reads from an attendance sheet. "Nice to meet you, I'm shad. No need for formalities. Now you will sit right there, pointing at a seat diagonally behind link.

Saria jumps "YES!" and turns to me. "You sit right next to me!"

We make our way to the seat.

Sitting down next to Saria she instantly starts talking "shad is THE best magic teacher, no, no ,no he is the best teacher in the ENTIRE school. Instead of just yapping the entire time he actually lets you practice." Saria tells me, and points to a wall the back of the room. Scattered all over the wall are burn marks, and small holes scattered everywhere, a few still smoldering from the last class. Saria points to a hole the size of a mug. "I made that one." She says proudly.

It doesn't look very impressive. I think to myself.

"Now I know what you are thinking Zelda." And she mimics my voice, failing horribly. "Oh that doesn't look very impressive"

"Uhhhh…"

"Well, we work in pairs. One attacks the wall; the other has to protect it."

"Are you born under din?" I ask.

"Yep" she holds up her hand, and I can see the top triangle is a deeper shade then the rest.

Looking back at the wall I ask "Doesn't the principal get mad?"

"Nah, principle Gaepora knows that he is the best teacher. So every month he sends someone to repair the wall. He even gave shad the largest room in the entire school so we have more room to practice."

Then shad looks up. "ALRIGHT! Time start class! We have a new student, Zelda! Let's give her a big welcome!" The entire class turns to me, and stares at me intently. I shrink into my seat, and the entire class screams.

"WELCOME TO THE BEST CLASS IN THE SCHOOL ZELDA!" Everyone turns back to the front laughing.

"And, thanks to Zelda, we finally have an even number to students, so link doesn't have to jump groups anymore. Link and Zelda, you two will be one group. He takes the attendance sheet and scans the room. "Does anyone know where Malon is?"

"She went to the nurse's office" Saria pipes up

"Oh, I do hope she is alright."

Link turns around"Hello Zelda, my name is link, it's an honor to be of your acquaintance" And he makes a bow as best as he can while sitting. I can tell he is trying to keep a straight face, but looking up and seeing my odd expression he laughs… he has a nice laugh I think to myself. Then I mentally smack myself. I just meet him, I'm such a creeper.

"Hi." I smile shyly.

Looking around, I see a few girls looking at me jealously.

"What sign are you?"

"Nayru, what about you?"

"I was born under Farore."

Shad speaks up "now since we have a new student, I'll tell you a little about myself. I was born a long time ago-"

"Link turns and whispers to me "when dinosaurs still roamed." (A/N inside joke…) And I giggle.

"Link, I heard that…" shat stares at link in mock anger. Link grins back.

"We all know its true shad. I don't know what kind of magic you use to keep yourself looking so young."

"Now where was I? AH! I went to HUM: Hyrule University of The magic's. Where I mastered ancient spells, which if you ask me, are better than any spells you can make today."

I hear a few people mutter "yeah right."

"Then some stuff happened, and here I am today! Now that I told you all about myself, you tell me something about you."

"I uhhhh… I like sushi?"

Link turns back around "I don't know Zelda, do you like sushi?"

"link."

"Sorry shad."

"Alright Zelda" shad speaks to me. "Yesterday, we all made up a brand new spell for homework. But since you are new, I have a surprise for you! Now class, I know that I only do this at the end of each month, but to celebrate a new student, we're doing another battle!"

The entire class cheers.

"Now class, to the battlefield! Two rows with your partners." Shad grabs his binder, And walks to the front of the room. The class forms two rows behind shad, and like soldiers, we walk out, no one breaking the line. I walk to the end where link is. In front of me is Saria, the spot to her right is empty, so I assume Malon is her partner.

Just then Malon turns the corner. Her red hair flying behind her as she runs to class. On her head I see a piece of cloth wrapped around her head. Seeing the group she beams.

"YES! Another battle!" she screams and I see a few teachers poking their head out the door, and precede to slam the door shut. She runs to the back of the line sliding in front of link, besides Saria.

Link speaks up "hey Malon, are you going to CAST any new spells this time?"

"Link, that was even worst then the triangles and points. Besides, this isn't even a real cast." Malon fiddles with her 'cast' "it's more like a huge Band-Aid." Looking back, Malon starts talking to me. "HEY! You're the one who fell on me!"

"yeah, sorry ab-"

"I'm Malon, what's your name?" Malon smiles, "and don't worry about the BAND AID" she glares at link. Who smiles back sheepishly. "It wasn't your fault, it was Groose's."

"Shark face." I corrected

"Shark face?" both Malon and link ask at the same time. Then Malon starts laughing. "Shark face! That's brilliant!"

Well, I guess breaking someone's scull is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship.

* * *

**Link**

Walking out to the yard, we reach our equivalent of a 'playground' a large field, a fourth of a mile across (A/N: for y'all that live outside the US that is around 0.4 KM) and surrounded by trees. Inside the playground are three plain grassy hills. On top of each hill is a colored concrete platform. One is green, one blue, and one red. Put into the concrete is a plain white flag. Usually, we are only allowed to use spells that 'are not able to break through a wood board' but with shad, we are allowed to use any spell we want. Suddenly shad stops, turns around and holds out a jar.

"Alight class, take out one stick, and don't be changing the color because I'll know. After this you have three minutes to warm up."

Each one of my classmates walks forward, and takes a Popsicle stick. In one of three colors: red, green, blue.

In front of me I see Saria pull out a red stick, Malon a blue one, they both rush off to start warming up. Next to me Zelda reaches in and pulls out a red one. Then I reach in to take the last one: Blue

I turn around a grin at Zelda. "You are so going down."

"Is that confidence I hear? Or cockiness?" Zelda says smiling back.

"A bit of both... but mostly the latter." I look at Zelda in the eyes. She is pretty. I'll admit that. Her eyes are blue like the ocean, but a fire burns behind them. I can't tell what they are feeling, anger? Pain? Sorrow? Damn I should be a poet. If sheik heard me right how he'll be laughing his ass off. But there is something wrong with her face. Her face is slightly red. Not just her cheeks, but her entire face, if you haven't seen it before, you won't notice it. It isn't a natural red like a blush, more like the color of a slap to the face… or a burn mark. I've seen enough burn marks to know what they look like.

"what?"

I realize that I'm starring at her "nothing." I mumble turning my head to try to hide my blush.

"oh, ok"

Looking back up, I see Groose in the distance talking to shad. Then a loud YES and he starts running towards us.

"Shad let me join your team since there are only twenty six people in your class, so now all the teams will be even."

Then he whispered to Zelda "you'll pay for what you did."

"What?" I ask "she didn't even do anything! You are the one what pushed her."

"What's it to you Avalon? She your girlfriend or something?" He walks around laughing as I glare intently at his back.

Just then shad yells "Alright class group up around me… Alright, I hope we all know the rules, but I'm gonna go through them because I'm required to. I'll try to keep this short and sweet. Each one of you will have a pendent." He says pointing to a bag next to his feet. "When you are hit, the pendent freezes the limb that it touches. If it hits your head, or body, you are automatically 'killed' and transported to that house." He points to a glass house off to the side. "If any attack breaks through your shield, you are automatically killed even if the attack were to hit your leg. To win, you must change all the flags to your designated color. It will automatically change when you touch it. Any questions?"

Silence…

"No? Good, now let's pick leaders. Anyone want to volunteer?"

The only person to raise their hand is Groose.

"Alight, Groose will be leader of team blue, common, no more volunteers? Alright I don't want to but I'll choose… Zelda! You are leader of team red, and… Crystal, you'll be leader of green." Shad says pointing to a girl off in the corner who groans. "I'll give you five minutes to think of a plan. I'll yell when it's time."

The teams run to the base of their hill. Looking up, I see the white flag waving in the wind. I turn to Groose. "Alright, what's your plan?"

"Groose flops down on the ground. "I've got a brilliant plan. You stay here and guard the… location and everyone else will follow me. Got it Avalon?"

I shake my head but decide not to argue so not risk losing my head "yep."

Malon looks at me and whispers. "Sorry link, maybe next time."

We all wait for the next few minutes to pass and we hear shad yell.

"The game starts in three! two! one! GO!"

Groose stands up and cracks his knuckles "alright gang, let's do this. Avalon, you watch and learn." Then he gets up and sprints up the hill, the rest of the group close behind.

I sigh, deciding to listen to him to not risk meeting a horrifying death. I walk over to a nearby tree and plop down on my back to look at the peaceful clouds while listening to the soothing sound of battle.

* * *

**Zelda**

I run with my partner around the field. My plan is simple. There are nine people in each group. I divided my team to four groups. Three teams of two and one team of three. Each of the three groups will be circling around to the flags since all the fighting will be in the middle, we should have no problem. The last team of three will be going in the middle just so that no one will be suspicious when no one from red appears on the inside.

Running next to me is a Twili named is Midna, she is really tall, even taller than link is and her hair, it's weird, but sometimes, even when there is no wind and she is not moving, I can swear that it moves on its own.

Suddenly, as I round the corner to the blue flag I see a silhouette under a tree. I shout a whisper to Midna. "Wait!" she instantly stops.

"What?"

"Look, there's someone there." I say, pointing to the person under the tree." Looking closely, I can tell that it is link, mainly by the bandanna. "You sprint for the flag while I take care of link." She nods in agreement. "Alright in three, two, one go!" and she dashes off towards the flag. I on the other hand lift my hands up and whisper "glacies virgam immittendi" my hands get surround in a blue fog, with little snowflakes falling down, a massive icicle forms in the air shoots forward. Link must have sensed the danger because he jumps to his feet, eyes wide, starring at the icicle coming at him. At the last second, he dives baseball style, the icicle nearly touching his foot. Scrambling to get up, he looks up the hill to see Midna. He looks back at me, then at Midna, then back at me. I can see the gears turning in his head. Then he sprints after Midna. I instantly launch another icicle at him, which he easily dodges with a quick roll forward coming back onto his feet. Finally coming into range, he lifts up his hand and I see electricity dance between his fingers. Lighting shoots out of his hand and hits Midna in the back, her entire body gets surrounded by electricity, crisscrossing across her before her entire body freezes up, and she slowly disappears.

He turns to me, a smirk on his face, and starts walking towards me. I gulp… maybe this wasn't the best idea, there is no one around us. I throw up a shield to protect myself. Just then he stops, and the electricity dies in his hands, and his smirk turns into a grin, I can practically see the light bulb turning on above his head.

"Wait, wait, I have a great idea."

"oohhh, 'shocking' revelations." I say grinning at my wit.

"'Icy' what you did there." Link laughs. "But I didn't spare your life just to give you a pun. I have a way to get back at Groose… well, we can't actually hurt him, so we'll destroy his pride."

"Go on." I say, interested.

"Ok, here is how it'll work, I'll give you my powers, and you-"

"Wait, what? How are you gonna give me your power?"

"Here look. Hold out your hand."

"How do I know you won't just shock me or something?"

"I won't kill you" then he lifts up his hand and smiles. "Pinky promise. We all know those are unbreakable. And I won't cross my fingers"

I roll my eyes and laugh "fine, pinky promise." I say and we lock pinkies. I hold up my hand. Link takes his and puts it on my hand and curls his fingers around mine, like we're holding hands. "L-link! What are you doing?" I say, blushing.

"shhh." And he starts chanting "Transferrent hoc antiqua potestatem ex mea animam ut tuus sit mea tribus punctis de industria influent ex mea meaut ut tuus"

I gasp as light from his triforce stars snaking around his hand, weaving in and between our fingers and finally into my hand. I stare in shock as the courage portion of my triforce starts glowing a bright yellow. Warmth starts going up my hand and into my body. Suddenly, link lets go and the warmth stops. I stare in shock as the golden light starts dimming until it becomes a dark tan color, the same as wisdom.

"Wow… where did you learn to do that?"

"I… found it while searching through uhhh… the museum library, uhhh… archives. Yeah!" He laughs nervously.

"Then why isn't it well known?"

"Well, nobody really has a use for it."

I eye him suspiciously. I can think of a dozen ways it can be used, military, gang fights, need a bit more smarts to pass your math exam… the list goes on, but I decide not to question him since he obviously doesn't want to tell me where he learned it.

"ok."

He smiles, obviously relieved that I dropped the subject. "Look, I have no more magic." He lifts up his hand "concussa linea deinceps"

I flinch back, expecting to be killed, but instead a tiny electric spark appears on his hand and quickly dies out. He lifts his hands up in surrender "now kill me."

"Wait, why didn't you go out to fight?"

"Because I value a head on my shoulders."

I look at him in question.

Link sighs "Groose forbade me and I don't want any trouble with him."

"Hh. Ok, here I go." I lift my hand up ""glacies virgam immittendi" and an icicle stabs link. I look at my hand in shock. Instead of the drain I usually feel right after a spell, I feel no negative effects. Link must have read my expression because he grins

"Cool Hu?" and he disappears.

* * *

**Saria **

I roll out of the way as Groose throws another fireball, the flames missing me by an inch. Getting back onto my feet, I start running and throwing my own fireballs at Groose which he dodges with ease. The entire field is empty except for me and him. I can feel the effects of the extensive use of magic and my next attack sputters out before it even leaves my hand. Straining, I lift a stone wall out of the ground and using my last burst of energy I sprint towards the wall and dive roll over it. Landing on the other side I quickly crawl back towards the wall to use it as a shield while I catch my breath. Lighting now strikes me left and right, ripping chunks of rock out of my wall. Groose must have a massive energy reserve in order to pull off so many consecutive attacks. I turn my head around to try to get a glimpse of Groose and I can't help but laugh, sweat drips from his face, wetting his hair which is now stuck to the side of his face but in the corner of my vision, I see someone running down the hill. I smile, it's Zelda, I quickly turn my head back as a lightning bolt strikes where I was a second ago. Suddenly the lightning bolts stop. Turning back around, I see that Groose has noticed Zelda and is now sending lightning her way Zelda, being a wielder of wisdom is easily able to block the few attacks that actually find their mark. But I see that the shield is quickly faltering. Groose pulls a stone wall right in front of Zelda's face she smashes into it, making her fall down and roll down the hill. I realize that I need to buy here some time to get up so I volley over my wall which crumbles the moment I destroy my magic connection to the wall. And shout "HEY SHARK FACE, THIS WAY!"

Groose turns back around. "You're gonna pay for that tree head." He growls.

I respond back by launching a massive ball of rock his way. He tries to sidestep out of the way, but his arm gets caught, sending him into a spin. The pendent quickly freezes the appendage, and now he has one arm sticking strait out at a nighty degree angle, perpendicular to his body. Regaining his balance, he plants his feet and starts chanting. A ball starts forming in his hand, shades of purple swirling around. I gasp… dark magic, magic only Sheikah should know. How does he know it? I launch another rock at him, but it gets absorbed into the ball, adding to it's size. I launch a stream of light at it hoping to counter the attack, but to no avail as the darkness consumes the light like a black hole. When it grows to the size of his body, the launches it at me at astonishing speeds, faster than any lightning spell, which are already nearly impossible to dodge. The ball seems to bend the light around it. Before I can even start trying to throw up a shield, the ball crashes into me. A cold gust of wind blows over my body, like standing in front of a freezer on a hot day. But the feeling quickly shatters as the power of the ball overrides the pendent and pain flares around my body, like needles piercing every inch of my skin. It feels like my body is burning up, but the flames are cool, like touching dry ice. My whole body convulses as I am sent flying back. Before I even touch the ground, I teleport away. I land with a thump on the ground. I look up. My vision blurred, but I see shad leaning over me, hands glowing. I feel the warmth of the healing magic flowing through my body before I black out.

* * *

**Zelda**

I look just in time to see Saria get killed. But unlike link, who slowly faded away, Saria abruptly teleported. I saw the magic barrier shattering, and I have a gut feeling that Groose hurt her really bad. He turns to me, a smirk on his face, but it isn't a playful smirk like I see on link. It's what I imagine to be on the face of a killer right before he kills his victim. I look at the flag, but I quickly realize that it is no longer a game. In the distance, I can see shad huddled over Saria, healing her with a few of my classmates helping. A few are sprinting out to help. Malon and link are one of them. the rest look around, unsure what to do.

"G-Groose, isn't this taking it a bit too far?"

"YOU GOT ME EXPELLED!" he roared.

"HEY! You were the one that push-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as a massive rock come hurling my way. I baseball dive out of the way, getting back up, I'm able to jump out of my way as another rock is launched at me. Seeing no other way I start to fight back.

"Lumen mico exoculo!" and a bright light flashes in front of Groose's eyes, temporarily blinding him. sprinting to get nearer I lift my hands up. ice in one electricity sparkling in the other. "glacies virgam immittendi concussa linea deinceps!" I shout. A cold gust of air shoots out of my hand, quickly turning into a blizzard, accompanying it are bolts of lightning, the sound like a sonic boom. The electricity makes my hair stick up.

The blizzard clears away. I step back in horror when I see him still standing, he should be dead. But fueled by anger and adrenalin, he smiles, a devilish grin, the ice on his arm Is now gone. he holds up both his hands, fire dancing on his palms.

"bye, bye little girl" and he launches a flaming red ball towards me, the size of a door. I see link and the others reach Groose. They were too late. I throw up a field to protect myself, but the blazing inferno around me proves to me too much. The shield snaps and the fires consume me… the heat covers my entire body, pain flares on every inch of my exposed skin. This feeling, it's all too familiar.

FLASHBACK

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* I wake up to a loud beeping sound coming from the hallway. I pull the covers over my head to try to block out the noise. But I soon realize that there is an odd smell coming into the room. Puzzled I poke my head out of my covers and nearly fall off my bed I'm shock when I see smoke, pillowing under my door. Quickly jumping off the bed I start crawling on my belly to get under the hot smoke which rises to the top of the house. I crawl to my window to open it. Looking down, it is easily thirty feet from the ground. There is no way I can jump and not break at least one bone. Leaning my head out I hear sirens in the distance. Looking at my door I can see the glow of the fire right outside of my door. Panic seized my heart as I realize that they won't get here in time before the fire takes over my entire room with me in it. Seeing no other choice I approach the door cautiously, grabbing a scarf on my desk in order keep the smoke out of my nose. I cautiously touch the door handle, and my hand shoots back, the handle is burning. Murmuring a spell, I incase the handle in ice, which quickly melts off. Touching the now warm handle I unlock the door and slowly pull it open.

A heat wave hits me and my eyes start watering from the smoke. Crouching back down, I run into the hallway and rush into my parent's room… it's empty. They must have left without me after realizing that my door is locked. Part of me understands why they left, but another part feels like they abandoned me. Quickly running back out to the hallway I look at my only way out of the house, down the hall, into the kitchen, then into the living room to get to the stairs to go down the house to the second floor. Cursing myself for not practicing more powerful spells I cast a weak one.

"scuto aestus ipsum" a spell that is usually only used to grab baked goods from the oven when you are too lazy to grab oven mitts. My entire body glows a faint blue, showing that the spell has been successful, I go as low as I can to take a deep breath of air. Letting go of my scarf, I make a mad dash into the fire. At first the shield holds up. But as I run past the kitchen, I start feeling the heat, looking at my hands, the blue glow is now almost nonexistent. My feet, burning from the hot tiles I make my way through the living room which is filled with derbies from the collapsing house. The fire proves too strong for my shield, and the glow flickers like a bulb before disappearing completely. Suddenly, the fire hits me in full force. I clench my jaw shut so not to scream. I feel the flames lick at my face, I pull open the door. Not caring that the handle is literally cooking my hand. I jump out, finally free from the fire. But as I am about to run down the stairs, my foot catches on something. It's soft and fleshy. Like a piece of beef. Unable to keep my footing, I tumble down two stories to stairs. I hear a sickening crack, looking down I see my arm bent at an unnatural angle. Fueled by adrenalin, I ignore the pain and stumble for my front door. Walking out, I crash onto my knees. I see the fire department, using magic to force the oxygen and hydrogen in the air together to form water and dumping massive loads into the house. My mom rushes towards me, tears on her face. But my dad is nowhere to be seen. I remember the thing I tripped on. A sickening realization hits me, and unable to hold myself back I puke. My mom wraps me in a hug. My adrenalin wearing off the pain in my arm flares up.

"Where's daddy?" I hear myself ask. Even though I already know the answer

My mom is sobbing. Tears like a waterfall. "He didn't make it" I hear her say in between tears before the pain overwhelms me and I black out.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

**Can you believe it? I actually got another chapter out in a relatively short time :D this one was really hard to write, mainly the battle scene, so please tell me how I did. If you like it, I'll do more, if it was the worst thing you have ever read in your entire life, I'll try to put as little fighting as possible. It was originally supposed to be much less gruesome, and I was gonna write a battle with all three groups with everyone slowly dying till it was Saria, Zelda, and Groose. Then Saria dies, Zelda beats Groose and link says another pun. And if my puns suck please tell me so I can stop torturing you. ****Did you know Band-Aid is actually a brand name? Like Kleenex. But we just use the term as an item. And the pendent was influenced by the flash suits in the story **_**Enders Game**_**.**

**On a sadder note, school starts on Monday, and well, you know how that goes... I was gonna type something really important, but now I forgot what is is… oh well…**

**#of references: 1**

**Hint: the Jesse Owens incident. **

**Latin translations:**

scuto aestus ipsum = shield, heat, self (when Zelda shields herself from the fire)

glacies virgam immittendi = ice, stick, launch (Zelda's attack on link)

concussa linea deinceps = shock, line, forward (link's attack)

glacies virgam immittendi concussa linea deinceps =ice, stick, launch, shock, line, forward. (Zelda's attack on Groose)

Lumen mico exoculo = light flash blind (when Zelda blinds Groose)

Transferrent hoc antiqua potestatem ex mea animam ut tuus sit mea tribus punctis de industria influent ex mea meaut ut tuus = transfer this ancient power from my soul to yours. Let my three points of energy flow from my hand to yours. (when link gives Zelda his power)

**I hope I didn't get any of those wrong, I use Google translate, and we all know how reliable that is. **

**The original chant was gonna be: **Ciceronis ... audivimus de obtruncant. interesting cultrum fabricant. Justi ... confodere, confodere, confodere, confodere, occideret. Et tunc ... confodere, confodere, confodere, confodere, occideret.

**My Skyrim fans out there, translate it, you'll know what it means, if you don't… well go join the Dark Brotherhood, and don't kill someone. ;D**

**Rate and review! It's like a charismas present… except it's not charismas. Unless you review on December! Then it's a charismas present…**

**Finish time: 11:10 pm 8/17/13**


	4. Healing Hands

**LAST CHAPTER: alright, alright, im sorry that this isnt a new chapter, but i was reading some fics the other day, and i stumbled on to one called ****_Reality _****and i literaly read the who thing at once... well not the whole thing because it isnt finished. And halfway through it something dawned onto me, a epiphany if you wish, that the story laid out by LeilaEditer and the one i created in my head is very very similar, atleast the beginning part. Well except mine is like fifty times worse, and doesnt have a PTSD link, and mine has those flashbacks that i just KNOW you guys love :D... actually, now that i think about it, doesn't that make link have PTSD... damn... anyways, it isn't a carbon copy by any means, but it's similar enough that if you read both, you will know that someone copied someone else, and that person is me, so excuse me while i go and cry in the corner because i cant continue this fic, so if you hate this story rejoice, if you love it, im sorry... nah im just playing with you, of course im gonna contine it im gonna have to rewrite parts of it in order to get my story line to branch away from being so similar to LeilaEditer's... and i looked back at the intro the other day and i must admit, i nearly fainted at it's quality, sooo theres also that...**

* * *

**Alright, alright I thought long and hard about how to get this fic to work, (aka, during Chinese class when I'm supposed to be taking notes but the teacher is so damn boring that it is impossible to work unless you risk falling asleep and get woken up in an awkward situation where I'm in the seat of the person from the next class so instead I write this fic and I'm pretty sure that is a run-on sentence by now so I'll stop.) And I came to a conclusion on how to turn this fic into something not similar to **_**Reality**_**… We cool? We cool.**

**The Supreme**

**I'm glad that you enjoyed my story. And yeah, I don't want people to think that I'm copying someone else's work, but there are so many Zelda fics that it is nearly impossible to think of one that haven't already been used.**

**ForestFire5**

**It wasn't someone copying me; it was me copying someone else. Well I won't call it that, since I actually didn't know how similar it is until I read it a few days ago. But if someone was to copy my work, as long as it's not word to word, I would be so honored that I just won't care.**

**Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.**

**-Charles Caleb Colton**

**Start time 9:32 P.M 8/29/13**

* * *

**Link**

I honestly can't believe what I just saw, Groose was able to overpower the pendent, but that isn't my concern right now. I rush pass the unconscious body of Groose and sprint a few meters up, sliding down on my knees next to Zelda. I take her hand in mine, which is frightening hot. Her face is chard up and blackened. I quickly use my hand to put out the remaining fire on her clothes and hair. I start chanting again, tendrils of light start wrapping around our hands, the moment I can feel my power, I start to heal the burns, starting from her face . By now most of my classmates have already caught up, a few of them with shocked expressions on their face, others are standing around awkwardly. I look back.

"Well?! What are you guys doing?! Go get someone!" I shake my head. A girl, who I recognize as Midna, nods and rushes off. Just then, Malon comes, tears going down her face.

"Is she going to be ok?"

I nod "yeah, I've treated worst burns then this before."

She looks at me oddly "can I do something to help?"

"Yeah, you heal her arms, while I continue on her face.

She nods, whipping away her tears and starts to work, her hands also starting to glow, a few others start crowding around and start helping where they can, Groose, is left unattended, and as much as I would like to, I can't just leave him, to die.

"Common, some of you go help Groose?"

"Why should we help him? He did this."

"Yeah" another person added "he deserves what he got, did you see what he did to Saria?"

"Because." I reply without looking up "If he dies, you will live your life knowing that you could have done something, but just stood around and did nothing, and believe me, it isn't a good feeling."

"Yeah? And how would you know?" another person asks.

"Believe me, know."

"uh hu, sure, whatever you say man." The person mumbles, but I hear him walk off to help Groose. And a few others follow him.

"I've been through more then you will ever know." I mumble, but no one hears me, all the better.

**FLASHBACK (A/N: I know you guys love these :D… at least I hope you do :C )**

"Alright, this is your section" the old lady next to me says, and opens the door. To reveal a massive room lined with old bunk bed. Scattered around the room are a few groups of kids. "you guys will get bunk eleven. If you have any questions you can ask your councilor: Halley. She turns starts walking away.

"wait!" she turns back to look at me "how do I know who my councilor is?"

"Oh, you'll know the moment you see her, she is a bit different from everyone else." She smiles and turns the corner, and out of my view. I walk into the room, my sister following timidly behind me. I make my way to the bunk, following the numbers. Nine, ten eleve- crap… right in front of our bunk is a rather large group of kids. I can easily tell who the leader is, a rather massive boy, very darkly tanned, and somewhat… green? He has a very long a pointy nose, and by his rather large build, and dark tan, I guess that he is a Gerudo, one of the desert dwellers.

"Uh, excuse me." I ask, my voice smaller then I want it to be. "Can I get to my bunk?"

The entire group turns to me and I shrink back. "uhhh, it's ok of you don't want to…"  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the Gerudo kid asks. "you the new kid?" he asks with a fake smile.

"Yeah." I respond, already don't like where this is going.

"well, the name's Ganondorf, Ganon for short." Then his nice act disappears and he leans down close. I can feel his breath on my ear and my nose… damn that's some bad breath "I'm the leader here, and you damn well not forget it." he straitens his back. "Now move it squirt."

"But my bunk..."

"I don't care about your bunk." He shoves me, and I fall down on my butt. Aryll squeaks and quickly runs to my side to help me up. The group laughs. Just then I hear a female voice.

"Back off Ganon." Authoritative but soft, Ganon grunts, but he and his group disperses. I look up, and I see a young lady in her twenties approach me. She is wearing cargo shorts and a large sweat shirt with the triforce symbol on it. Her hair is tied back in a messy ponytail and on her forehead, is a long, dark green bandana.

**Flashback End**

I look up as I hear loud footsteps coming my way. The principle is huffing and puffing up the hill, the nurse following close behind. I hear them gasp, and the nurse squeezes herself between me and Malon. But by now, must of the burns we have already healed. In the distance, I hear ambulances coming. I stand up, feeling drained of energy from healing so long. I rub my back which is now sore. In the distance, I see paramedics put Saria on a stretcher, and a few more come jogging our way. The principle walks up to me.

"What happened here?" he asks me. In the corner of my vision, I see the nurse go off to help Groose

"Groose did it. I don't know how, but he was able to overpower the pendent."

"I see… well this is quite distressing. This is not tolerable. I always knew that kid is nothing but trouble. Well thank you, now if your excuse me, I have a few calls I need to make" and with that he left. Just then, the paramedics arrived at the scene. They lift Groose away, but when they make it to Zelda, they stop.

One of them frowns and starts talking to the nurse "this kid is absolutely fine." He lifts and eyebrow. How did you heal her so fast?"

"oh?!" the nurse smiles. "I just got here. I think that kid is the one that did most of the work." She says, pointing strait at me.

"him?" he says? And I can hear skepticism in his voice. "But he's only like sixteen, he isn't even born under wisdom." He says looking at my hand. "and besides, you can't heal this well without having prior experience." He says looking at Zelda.

The nurse shrugs. "I don't know how, but he did it."

The paramedic looks at me and smiles. "Well kid, you look like you have great potential." And with that he leaves, running to catch up to the others and help out. Suddenly, Zelda moans, her eyes opening slightly. I see her wince in pain as she slowly sits up.

* * *

**Zelda**

I wake up from the memory, images still flashing before my eyes. The vision was all too real. I sit up groaning when I suddenly realize what just happened. Groose, Saria, the fire. My entire body is dully throbbing in pain in tune with my heart beat. I don't have to look at myself in the mirror to tell what I look like, in fact, I've seen that image too many times already. I look up to see link looking at me.

"You sure showed Groose eh?

I gasp, remembering how much I have hurt him. "Is he ok?" I ask, franticly looking around to see if I can find his body.

"Yeah, the paramedics have already taken him away." link says, reliving my fears

"Wait…" thoughts running through my head. "Why didn't they take me?"

"They said your weight would slow down the ambulance." Link says with a straight face.

"What?" I glare at him. "Link! This isn't the time for jokes!"

The nurse behind me spoke up. "Well, link healed you so well, that the medics didn't see any reason to have to take you to the emergency room."

"Oh!" I say surprised. "Thank you link."

He waved it off "no problem."

"Now what I want to know link." the nurse speaks up again. "Is how you learned to heal burns so well? You heard the medic. You couldn't have done that without having prior experience."

"Well, I uh, I volunteered at a hospital once." I can tell that he is lying, but the nurse bought it.

"Oh, really? Did you now? Well, maybe you can come by sometime and help me."

"uhhhh. Shure I guess."

"Come on now." She said back to me. "Let's go to my office, you need to rest, and I'll call your parents to pick you up."

"ok." I start to stand up, wincing in pain. The nurse helps me and I slowly make my way to the office.

* * *

**Alright, Alright, I really didn't like this chapter :/ Nothing interesting happened. In fact, this may as well have been added on the last chapter… I'm sorry that it is so short. I already have the next chapter completely thought out in my head, and it just doesn't fit with this one. It's gonna be even shorter than this one (I think) but it'll be out tomorrow or the next day. I really don't like giving dates, but this time I'll make an exception.**

**References: 0.5, won't really call it a reference… but here's the hint: Peanut Butter.**

**Guess what? Next Monday is labor day, and I'll be inside writing cuz I don't have a life… You know how you can give me support For all the hard labor I do? (aka: procrastination) You guess it! :D a review!**

**im in need of a beta like you cant believe... actually since you already see all the grammer mistakes that i miss, you probably do believe that i need a beta. anyone interested PM me**

**End Time: 12:43 A.M 8/30/13**


	5. Got it Memorized?

**Another chapter on the same week?! What is this sorcery? **

**A few years ago, I read a book: **_**Faerie Wars **_**and I really enjoyed the smaller chapters where the author will write in the POV of the antagonist. I know there are other books that do this, but he does it extensively. Really gives the enemy more depth instead of just being a figure. Anyways, this will be a relatively short chapter, just saying. WARNING: these types of chapters will some foul language. **

**Disclaimer: I've already come to terms with the fact that I'll never own The Legend of Zelda.**

**Start time 8:59 P.M 8/30/13**

* * *

**One week later…**

**Groose**

"This is all fucking Zelda's fault." I mumble. I'm walking down a long hallway. A guard is in front of me, and another behind. My entire body stings like it's been sunburned. I looked in the mirror a few hours ago, and my face is as red as my hair. My beautiful hair, these damn guards wouldn't give me some gel to slick it back up, and it is drooping over to the side. Said it is to 'disruptive.' If you were to ask me, I think they're just jealous.

A few hours ago, I saw the 'principle' HA! More like warden and he laid down all the ground rules and all that crap, did I listen? HEEELLLL NO! That fat ass probably can't even see his feet. How long are they keeping me here? Heck of I know… like I said, didn't listen. Right now I just don't give a shit. Stupid juvenile detention. Why didn't Zelda get juvie? Ohhhh cuz is self-defense. Besides, how was I supposed to know those pendants are so damn weak? Again, if you ask me, shad should be the one getting the blame, his pendants can't do squat.

I round another corner and the guard behind me starts yapping his big mouth. "Alright kid, here's your section: 2B, now you are prohibited to leave this area unless it's lunch. Now, here's your schedule, you have math first, from nine to nine- forty five-"

"yeah yeah old man." I cut in "I aint stupid Ok? It aint like I've never used a stupid schedule. Now hand over the paper, and shut it. I can smell your breath from over here." He hands me the paper, I don't look back, but I can tell he is glaring at me. Who cares, he can't do no nothing to me unless he wants to lose his job." (A/N: double negative :D)

The guard in front opens the door, and lets me in. "ladies first."

I walk pass him as if I haven't heard anything. Inside is like a school. I can see a few classrooms lining the hall, to my right I see a section for the bunks, and a massive room at the end of the hallway for the cafeteria, I see a few more rooms, but have no idea what they're for.

The guard in the back speaks up again. "Alright. Go in, stay in, don't be an idiot, and well get along just fine. OK?" he doesn't let me respond. "OK. Choose any bunk you want. Lunch is in about an hour, your classes start next week, get yourself aquatinted, and don't get yourself killed." And with that they left, closing the door.

Damn, there's school? Man, I'd rather go to prison; at least I won't have to study. I start exploring the place. A few groups of kids scattered here and there, I look into a classroom, a few kids are doing some work while the teacher talks, most are sleeping. I walk into the cafeteria, large white tables are scattered around the room, with a few folding chairs. A few kids are scattered around, a few are playing a game of cards, and others are just sitting around, looking bored. I walk back to the hallway, nothing interesting, and decide to go to the bunk. Walking in, I see a group of four people in a discussion, three guys and a girl. The one in the middle is wearing completely black, black cargo pants, black jacket, his hair is also a jet black, his face somewhat pale, but his eyes are a bloodshot red, next to him is a massive guy, even taller than me, very tan, and somewhat green. The other two are turned away so I can't see them. Suddenly, red eyes looks up from his discussion.

"Hey, you must be new here."

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I glare at him

He responds, unfazed by my attitude. "The names Shade, I'm the leader of the god forsaken place, you hear me?"

"Uh hu."

"That's right, this here is Ganon. My right hand man and brilliant strategist" He points to the tan kid.

"but nowhere as good as you lord Shade." Ganon says. I sneer. Lord Shade? What a bunch of bull.

"This is Zant, our most powerful magic user." He points to a Twili wearing long robes.

"And she is Ada, Our assassin." He points to a Sheikah with black hair, wearing a tight red body suit shat shows off her hourglass shape, and white bandages covering her face

"Not just any assassin." Ada speaks up. "THE best assassin in Hyrule, trained by the great Impa shadow of the Sheikah clan herself (A/N: I know Impa is also Zelda's maid.)

I raise my eyebrow, again. Impa? The fuck is an Impa? What a bunch of bull

Shade leans forward and puts his finger to his head. "Got it memorized?"

I nod.

"What are you in for?"

"Nearly burning a girl to death." I say without missing a beat.

"You a strong magic user?"

"You bet I am." I say, and I see Zant roll his eyes.

"Well, I might just be able to use you."

"I open raise my eyebrow. "I listen to no one but myself."

"Oh? Really? What if I told you the prize is freedom from this dam place, and power over Hyrule?"

"I'm listening…"  
He leans in and whispers "I'm turning eighteen in a week, and that means that they are sending me to an actual jail, and I have no intention of going. I've spent an entire year in the goddess forsaken place, and I've made and escape plan." He leans in even closer. "Now listen closely, I've had Ada tell the entire facility this. On the day that they let me out, the moment I walk through those doors, everyone on this section will start fighting the guards. That should cause enough ruckus to let the entire faculty hear. They will all break out. We escape and level this entire damn place to the ground. When we get out, we make our way to the castle, and take over this city."

The fuck? I think to myself, this guy is absolutely nuts. But I decide to go along. "How many people are in this place?

"In this section, we have over three hundred. The entire facility? Over two thousand eight hundred. There are less than one thousand cops in this city. If we all work together, we'll have no problem taking over this city."

"why do you want to do this?"  
"revenge my friend, revenge."

Yup... the guys nuts.

"Remember, one week. Ok?" he doesn't let me answer, and he turns back to talk to his group. I shrug… at least I won't be taking any more classes.

**seven days till zero hour**

* * *

**Those numbers aren't completely made up. I use Oakland to represent castle town/ city, and let's say each juvenile delinquent gets sent in for an average of 1.5 years (this is made up). There are 1.5 million juvenile arrests per year in the US. This means 0.00478% of the population is sent to JD per year. 0.00478 x 1.5 = 0.00717%. Oakland has a population of 395,817 as of 2011. (Probably way higher now) 395,817 x 0.00717 = 2838 kids in JD and since Oakland is notorious for its high crime rates, 2800 is reasonable. And there are about 700 cops in Oakland.**

**I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I don't want to spend too long on this POV, and it's hard to give out long chapters quickly when you are in school.**

**References: 2,**

**hint 1: Regenerador *shudder***

**hint 2: #1 most written game fic on this site.**

**Remember to leave a review =D (can't think of anything witty to say.)**

**Finish time: 10:56 P.M 8/30/13**


	6. Four, Zero, Link

**I've now completely rethought out the plot, and I'm pretty pleased with it. I only have one problem, but I'll deal with said problem when it comes… maybe the answer will come in my dreams… nah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, blah, blah, blah (insert a witty comment here and we're all set.) **

**Start time: exactly midnight 8/31/13**

**Part 2 (I know there technically isn't a part one… but whatever.)**

* * *

**Zelda**

It's been a week since the little incident. Well, I won't call it little, but I wasn't a massive deal either. In fact, I'm almost completely healed by now. I don't know how link did it, but he was able to heal me up without leaving any scars what so ever. Where he learned to heal like that, he still won't tell me, but it isn't a really big deal. Modern medicine and spells, what a marvel, even Saria is fully healed.

I walk to my bathroom, and close the door, locking it behind me. I examine myself in the mirror. My entire face is still a rosy red, but over the past few days it has been slowly turning back to my normal skin color. I roll my shoulders to loosen up my shoulders. Quickly taking off my clothes, I walk into my shower, and start thinking. The lukewarm water calms my mind and allows me to think strait. About school, about Groose, about my new friends, Malon, the redhead from the country is always high in spirits and always makes me smile no matter what. A few days ago I met Sheik, who, hence the name is a Sheikah. Saria is most definitely the kindest girl I have ever met, turns out that she and link live together.

Link, Something about him just entrances me... damn I sound like a creeper… wait I'm thinking in the shower so screw it. Like his friends, he is always high in spirits, but I can tell, that behind his smile, and laughter, he has been through a lot, maybe that's why I'm so drawn to him, no matter how bad his puns can get. Birds of a feather flock together and all that. Actually, can say that about all my new friends, we're all different then everyone else. Saria is somewhat hated for being a Kokiri, Malon has spent most of her life in the country, link and sheik are orphans, and me, I survived a fire.

I see Link and his sister Aryll together a lot. She is the cutest little thing, with small pigtails. And she has an air around her that will make you smile no mater what. I can tell that they are very close. I get jealous sometimes, when I watch Aryll run up to link and give him a big hug after school. But link doesn't get embarrassed, and he will always hug her back. And I will always see a happy sparkle in his eyes whenever he sees her. I wish I had a sibling I can be so close to.

And then there's Ruto. UGH! I can't stand that girl, when she walks down the hall; everyone spreads out around her like she's the hero of the winds sailing in the ocean. Whenever I see her she glares at me, and when link is near me I see her wink at him. I can literally see link shudder every time.

Suddenly, I hear a loud knocking on the door. Jolting me from my thoughts

"Zelda, Is everything ok? You've been in there for quite some time." it's Impa, my old nursemaid a Sheikah just like… sheik… HA! Well, doesn't his parent have the weirdest sense of humor? I'm fact; sheik and Impa actually look very alike.

"Yeah, everything is good." I yell back. Turning off the water at the same time. "I was just thinking, and I lost track of time."

"Ok Zelda, hurry, or you'll be late for school."

I grab my towel, quickly drying myself in the quickest time possible. Putting on my clothes, I plug in the blow drier and start the tedious process of drying my long thick hair. Half way through, I hear Impa knocking on my door again.

"Common Zelda, we only have half an hour before school starts and your still in the bathroom."

"Sorry Impa." I yell and I turn off the blow-dryer and with my hair still wet, I quickly go downstairs to eat breakfast. Making my way to the table, I see my mom siting there, newspaper in hand, and a half-finished bowl of cereal

She looks up "good morning Zelda dear." she says with a smile, but the happiness in her voice, and the sparkle in her eyes that I love hearing and seeing are gone.

"Morning mommy." I answer back with a large smile to try to cheer her up, but to no avail. "What are we eating?"

"Just milk and cereal, go help yourself."

I walk to the fridge, and pull out a large milk jug and carry it to the table. Grabbing a spoon and my favorite cereal from the cupboard, I sit down to eat.

**Seven days till zero hour…**

* * *

**LINK**

It's only been an hour into my school day and I'm already gonna die from boredom. I can hear the news broadcast already "Breaking News: professor Owlan of Hyrule Academy accused of murdering a fourteen year old boy: link, who was killed in a cruel manor by what witnesses call: 'a boring lecture.'

"Earth to link, Earth to link." I blink and see fingers snapping in front of my face. And jolting me from my thoughts.

Malon stopped and looked at me, hands on her hips and pouting. You weren't even listening to a word I said didn't you?"

"uhhh…"

"What are you thinking about now? Oh! Oh! WAIT! Don't tell me, let me guess!" she put her hand on her chin as if deep in thought. A few kids walk pass us, giving us death glares for blocking the already crowded halls.

"Common Aristotle lets ponder this troubling question elsewhere; Preferable somewhere where we don't risk the chance of getting trampled on."

"I know!" Malon exclaimed smiling at me. "You were thinking about nursery rhymes!"

"uhhhh… not… exac-?"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Malon says, cutting me off. "I have something that will BLOW, YOUR, MIND."

"Try me"

"What is Humpty Dumpty made of?"

"Um… an egg?"

"Now that's what everyone thinks, but if you listen to the nursery rhyme again, you'll hear, that nowhere is it mentioned that humpty is an egg! GENIOUS right?"

"Well isn't that just so 'egg'citing." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"liiiiink." She says glaring at me "what did I say?"

"That my puns are so epic you can't stand it?"

"No."

We made our way into shad's classroom and sit down on our desks. Just then Saria and Zelda walk into the room, and I found myself staring at Zelda as she makes her way to her desk. As she gets nearer, I force myself to tear my eyes away.

Behind me Malon whispers. "ohhhh, who are you looking at link." Then she gasped. "You were thinking about Zelda weren't you?" Malon starts giggling

"w-what?" I stammer my face becoming red. "No! no I wasn't."

Saria walks up to Malon who is still giggling madly.

"What's wrong with here?" she asked me.

I shrug.

"Link here has a cru-"

"Alright class let's get started." Shad yells from the front of the room. Phew, saved.

Zelda sits down diagonally behind me. "Hi Link." She says tentatively."

Next to me Malon giggles again and I shoot her an icy glare. "awww isn't that cu-"

I shoot Malon an icy glare and she back down, but still grinning madly "Hi Zelda" I say back. Alright, alright link, deep breaths, deep breaths.

"Alright class, I have some good news and some bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

The entire class starts saying answer.

"Wait, I can't count you guys. Here, all in favor of hearing bad news first raise their hand." The majority of the class raises their hand. "Alright bad news it is." Then he says very fast "You guys have a project!" and ducks under his desk as 'boos' and 'awws' come out of everyone's mouth. When the class dies down shad pops his head back up. "Now the good news is… drum roll please… You guys have a project!" a few classmates roll their eyes and a few smack your faces.

"I'm sorry guys; I don't like doing projects either, grading them is a pain ya know? But the school require me to have at least one project per semester so I'm trying to make this as fun as possible without getting fired. Now it's really simple. You and your partner design a new spell-"

the whole class brightens up.

"Sadly that's as fun as it's gonna get."

The whole class sulks back down.

"You have to make a poster on how powerful the spell is, via the magica scale, and have a separate section on what each word of your spell does to add to the spell." Shade starts walking around handing out papers.

"Oh here is a list of sources that you can go to in order to help you. But I recommend that you go to the royal library. I know it's pretty far from here, but that place has everything that you can possibly need. Any questions?

"Will we get to choose our partners?"

Shad looks at him in mock question "Don't you already have partners?" he asks, answering his question with another question.

A few in the classroom groan.

Alright, I'll give you this class time to get started. If you want to you can use the computers, or you can go to the library. I'll be back here doing teacher stuff if you need me."

The moment shad stops, the people nearest the computers barge in and take a spot, Saria and Malon being one of them. I sigh, and turn around and look at Zelda.

"Shall we go to the library then malady" I ask.

"We shall sir link." Zelda responds without missing a beat. I try to keep a straight face, but I feel a smile tugging at my lips. I stand up, grab my bag and walk to the door, waiting for Zelda.

"Ladies first" I say bowing, and sweeping towards the door with my hands. Zelda rolls her eyes and steps out. we walk down the empty hall to the library. Getting to the double doors to the library, Zelda opens the door for me.

"Idiots first" she says as I walk in.

"I totally say that one coming. Common Zelda, a little more originality." I say teasing her. And get a light smack on the back of the head as a response.

I grab the back of my head. And start whimpering "ssst ahhh sssst ahhhh ssst ahhh… Why did you have to hurt me?" I ask giving her puppy dog eyes, which I know, I look absolutely adorable doing. Courtesy of Malon of course.

"Well, I, um- I was- well" she says stammering on her words… bam puppy eyes work every time.

She turns her head away from me, but I already see a small blush creeping in on her cheeks, which in turn makes me blush a little too. A few kids around us starts giving us weird looks, the student assistant behind the counter being one of them. I look at her and she waves at me, giving me a little wink. I laugh inwardly, but decide to play her little game and I wink back at her, throwing in a dazzling smile just for good measure. She starts blushing a deep red and runs to her friends, who look up at me with shock, and start giggling madly, saying something that I can't hear, but I swear the girls face becomes as red as a tomato.

Zelda raises an eyebrow at them. "What's their problem?"

I shrug. "Heck if I know."

"Let's sit here." She says pointing to an empty desk near the back of the library. I walk over, putting my backpack on the seat so reserve my spot, Zelda doing the same.

"Common, let's go get some books." I say while walking to the far side wall, labeled: spells and incantations, Zelda following behind me. "What kind of spell do you want to use?" I ask her

"Oh, I don't know. Any will do I guess."

"Well, I don't want to choose."

"Why?"

"So when we fail it I get to pin the blame on you." I say grinning

"Humph. Well if you don't choose I don't choose either." She says while crossing her arms over her chest and turns around in defiance.

"Well, I guess we'll do a defensive spell. OK?" I ask, knowing that she thinks defense spells way too easy… try hard.

Zelda quickly turns around "wait, I don't want to do a defensive spell though, they are so easy." She says. "Let's do an offensive spell; they are so much more fun."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

Zelda grins "what? Never seen a hypocrite before?"

"Well, no one actually tries to be a hypocrite, unlike you" I say grinning, taking a finger and poking her.

"well." She shrugs. "I try to be original." She says poking me back and grinning. "Let's go get those books ok? I'll meet you back at the table in three minutes." She says and skips off around the corner leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I think, and reach up to the bookshelf to grab a few books that look on topic. Then I make my way back to the table. Sitting down, I open one of the books and start reading as I wait for Zelda to come back.

After a few seconds, I hear feet coming my way. Looking up, I see Zelda coming back, a large stack of books in her hand. She places it lightly and sits down right next to me. "Common lazy, let's get started." She says whilst taking out a notebook and pencil."

I sign and take out my notebook and pencil. And start reading…

"Hey," I say after a few minutes of quiet reading "this one looks interesting." And I point to a large string of complex words

"What does it do?"

"It's supposed to summon a bunch of daggers out of light and with a sweep of your hand, launch it at your opponent. (A/N: I'm thinking of Ghirahim's daggers but since only Sheikah's can use dark magic, it's gonna have to be light.")

"But we can't just copy the book. The project says to make our own"

"Then what is it that you are reading?" I ask, referring to the book of offensive spells she is reading.

"Well… uh… oh shut up. I was just getting some inspiration." She says punching my arm.

"Punching me out of frustration: One, zero, link" I say grinning. "Now my idea is to take the basics off this spell, the daggers and add on to it from there." Zelda starts to open her mouth, but I cut her off "I know, I know, I'm absolutely brilliant, please no autographs."

Zelda rolls her eyes "why would I ever want an autograph from a dimwit from you?"

"So you have a better idea?"

"Uhhhh…."

"Unable to come up with a better idea: Two, zero, link"

She glares at me.

"Giving me the silent treatment after being unable to make a good comeback: three, zero, link"

She sighs "you're impossible."

"And that's why you love me…"

Zelda looks away blushing. "I-I do not love you." her face turning even redder after she said that.

"Stammering: four, zero, link" I say with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Zelda**

"Fine, we'll use your Idea." I say, glaring at him, and trying to force my face to return to its normal color.

What is wrong with me? I've had plenty of guy friends at my old school say that joke to me. I mean, Alan says it all the time, well he says it to everyone, and Michal pulled the same joke a few times as well, and every time a just laughed back and said 'you with, or some other comment. So why am I getting so flustered when link said it? I mean, none of them actually meant it… right?

"Now how should we gonna change the spell?" link asks me.

"well." I say my face finally returning back to its original color. And I pull out a rather large book. "Here is a dictionary of magic, we should just swap the corresponding parts of that spell with the ones in this book, add a few more lines and bam, we have ourselves an A+"

"Well aren't you the self-confident one?" link asks me smirking.

"People will low self-esteem like you can't accomplish anything in life." I say, lifting up my chin and crossing your arms.

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Why do people lift up their chins?"

"To show confidence. Duh" I say, making my tong flop out of my mouth and roll my eyes up so that I look like an idiot."

Link laughs. "No, I read something the other day… don't give me that face, yes I read." He says when I put up a surprised look. "And the thing is, why would you raise your chin? It exposes your neck, which is very vulnerable. In fact." Link says while lifting his shoulders, lowering his neck and scrunching his face. "This is much better because your neck is blocked, so it shows you are secure."

I laugh at the face that he is making. "You look like a turtle." I say smiling.

He smiles back, just as the bell rings, signaling that the next period will begin shortly.

"And the winner is: LLIIINNNKKK! A stunning game of four to zero. Maybe next time Zelda." He says smirking "Common." He continues "Let's go to PE." he grabs his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder, pulling out his bandana tails.

"Wait; let's check out this book before someone else checks it out." I say pointing to the dictionary of magic.

Link raises his eye at the thick book. "Fine, but I aint carrying it around all day."

I sigh, "I'll just leave it in my locker."

"Ok, hurry and check it out, I don't want to be late."

"Then go without me."

"A gentleman never leaves a lady alone where there can be danger in every corner."

I pretend to scan the nearly empty library. "Yes, an empty library is quite dangerous."

"Of course! You never know when a bookshelf will fall on you, quite dangerous, quite dangerous indeed."

"I can see your point good sir. Fine, escort me to the counter." I say, my head held high.

"Of course malady." Link says, eyeing my raised head. Then he grins, raises his shoulders, lowers his chin and scrunches his face. "You first malady." I start walking forward, and link starts waddling behind me. I laugh. "Common link, let's go." I say and start to jog to the desk, leaving link behind.

I get to the counter. "What do you want?" student assistant behind the desk snaps at me. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Stop bothering me if you don't want anything. I'm busy watching dust settle on my counter." She says and turns her attention to the desk.

I clear my thought. "Err.. Well I'd like to check out this book."

She looks up, and sees link walking towards me, thankfully not doing the turtle walk anymore. And instantly brightens up. "Hi link!" she says giggling. "I'm Peatrice, how are you doing?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes. I shudder.

"uhhhh… fine thank you.?" link says skeptically.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just waiting for Zelda to check out her book." He says pointing to me with his thumb.

"Oh ok!" she says smiling at him and looks back at me. The moment link looks away she glares at me, and snatches away the book, I take out my ID, which she also snatches away, quickly scanning both of them, she hands my items back. The moment I walk away, she starts talking.

"Come here linky." She says beaconing link over with her hand. I turn around to see Peatrice hand link a folded piece of paper, then putting her hand to her ear she mouths: Call me. I glare at the girl, feeling a little pang in my heart that I can't describe. Link throws a smile back at her, but I can tell that it is forced. He starts walking towards me.

"See you next time! Tee hee!" and she sits back down.

The moment the door closes behind us, link shudders and throws away the paper in the nearest trash can.

"That's one call I won't be making."

"Looks like someone has a crush on linky." I say grinning.

"Oh, shut up."

"Telling Zelda to shut up: one, zero, Zelda" I say smirking.

"Real original, Zelda, real original."

"Well, I try my best."

* * *

**Link**

We sprint down the now nearly abandoned hall, dodging the few students left, who are giving us odd looks. Rushing out to the court yard, I run past the lunch area and into the gym. Quickly saying bye, I rush down to the locker room to dress, bumping into sheik on my way down.

"Common link, hurry up." sheik says patting my back. He's wearing the school shirt and shorts, but his face is still bound in bandages and he rushes up. Sprinting into the locker room, I run down to the end, making sure that I don't get caught by the teachers, turn a corner and skid to a stop by my locker. Putting my palm on it, it springs open, loud in the quiet locker room. I lean my head out to look in the PE office. Nope, the teacher didn't hear me, and I quickly get dressed, but still keeping the bandanna on.

I sprint back out, rushing up the stairs and bursting into the gym. I rush over to my line just as Ms. Ashei starts to take roll. A few moments later, Zelda bursts in as well, and rushes over to her row.

Ms. Ashei closes her binder. "Alright class, I got something fun for you to do today!"

The class groans.

"The milerun! Common, let's do some warm ups, lets jog, five minutes around the gym, GO!" The class makes their way to the perimeter and starts to run around.  
"Hey link, wait up!" I turn around and see Sheik sprinting to catch up to me. Zelda is near the back, talking to a girl I recognize as Midna.

"Hey, what's up?" Sheik asks. His voice slightly muffled as always.

"The ceiling."

"Hardi, har har, real funny link."

"No need to tell me Sheik, I already know."

"You know what else is up?"

"What?"

"Your ego. Let's do something to bring it down a bit shall we?" sheik says smirking

"Wha-?" I get cut off as sheik shoves me. I stumble over my feet and start falling. But at the last second, I tuck my body in and turn it in a roll and jumping back on my feet.

I turn around grinning, and shove him back. But sheik drops to the ground and slides under my arm, getting back up once he slows. I get passed by a couple of teammates, who shoot me glares. I turn around to catch up to sheik.

"You and your damn Sheikah reflexes."

"I know." Sheik grins. "I'm just THAT good."

"Cough* Ego Cough* Cough*"

Sheik gasps in fake worry. "ohmygosh link! Are you ok? Do you need any water? He touches my forehead. "Oh no, oooohhhh no I think you're coming down with a fever, should I call the ambulance?!"

"Calm down drama king."

"But I was having so much fun" sheik pouts, and then stops the act. "Seriously, anything interesting?"

"I have a project for shad."

Sheik raises an eyebrow. "What's it about?"

"I got to make a new spell, and write about what each word does."

"Seriously? Man…" he says signing. "I got to do that for my class like every week. Except we only do the writing part. Do have partners?"

"Yeah, me and Zelda, we went to the library to study-"

Sheik's bandages stretch, which means he's smiling "awwww, does my little linky have a giiirrrllll ffffrrriiieeendd." He says, drawing out the last two words.

"She is NOT my girlfriend." I say, my face turning red, I look around to make sure no one heard.

"You're blushing so badly right now." The bandages on his face so tight, they look like they are gonna break off.

"I hate you so much."

"Link and Zelda sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby-" sheik laughs as I attempt to push him, he jumps away… damn his reflexes.

"SHEIK AND LINK! NO HORSEPLAY!" Ms. Ashei yells. "You guys owe me fifty pushups after! Now, let's head to the track and start the real running." We walk out to the track, some of the people already panting from the light jog.

"Man, why you gotta go yapping your damn mouth? I don't want to do pushups."

Sheik grins. "Well you gotta do exercises to turn these noodles." He says shaking my arm. "Into guns like these." He says flexing his forearm sowing off a bulge.

I roll my eyes.

Getting on the track, the entire class starts to line up.

"Alright, class, Three, two."

"Race you." sheik says grinning.

"One."

"Oh, you're so on."

"GO!"

* * *

**Zelda**

The moment I walk into my bedroom, I take off my clothes, put on my PJs and go into my bed. My head sinking into the fluffy pillow and letting my aching feet rest. My entire body relaxes and loosens up. Signing in contempt, I quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Link**

I open my door to my room, stretching my sore arms. Not even caring, I jump into my bed, still fully clothed. Downstairs, I hear Saria watching TV and Mr. and Ms. Viridie conversing. I hear the shower turn on, signaling that Aryll is taking a shower. I close my eyes, and let the darkness of sleep consume me.

**Six days, eight hours till zero hour.**

**God that was one crappy ending, I don't have enough time to write the next chapter and add it to this one without taking another week to do it. Anyways, this chapter is here only to introduce a few new characters, but that was boring so I decided to put in some fluff! Did I do good? Bad? Ugly? Wait… was it even fluff? I don't know! Please tell me how I did.**

**References: 2 **

**#1 hmmm. I wonder where it can be… *looks up at the paragraph two above***

**#2 holding on to knee... (cant think of a way to say this without actually saying it.)**

**I WONT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTILL I GET 10 REWIEWS!... Nah, I'm just playing, even if my review count stays at six forever, I'll continue to write just for those who reviewed, followed, liked. Seriously though, reviews are like the #1 motivation you can give me.**

**PSST, I need a beta. I sent a few requests but none were returned. soooooo… yeah.**

**Finish time: 8:38 p.m. 9/6/13**


End file.
